


[podfic of] 500 Years of Solitude

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, biruwhisweek1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Beerus and Whis are the last of their kind, but Beerus believes he may have finally found what they have been looking for all this time._______________“Get dressed my love. We are going out tonight.”“Out?” Whis asked curiously. “Will we be hunting tonight?”“In a way. I believe I have finally found some candidates to join us.”Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day 5 - Prompt Any AU
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic of] 500 Years of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [500 Years of Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880661) by [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu). 



Title: 500 years of solitude

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Beerus/Whis

author: Baby_Buu

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 06:39

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/500%20years%20of%20solitude%20done.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
